scp_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine
Summary A powerful reality bender, Josephine has largely escaped detection from the Foundation through a combination of staying off the radar and certain manipulations of select memories. Her abilities are immense, but not unlimited. A small cadre of Foundation researchers have identified her, using the codename "GREEN KING", and are working against her. Josephine's ultimate intent is escape, rather than revenge; hiding, rather than attacking. Yet as with all reality benders, exposure to power of her caliber is dangerous to her mind as well as her soul, and the Foundation cannot be at fault for all of the conflict that is occurring. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Physically, At least Low 7-C, likely Higher with her powers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Erased a falling crate from existence when she was just a child wasn't even aware of her powers), Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing things on the level of the nanoscopic foam that makes up atoms and forces such as gravity, friction, kinetic energy, and the flow of energy in both waves and particles), Possession, Power Bestowal (Able to give normal humans powers up to the equivalent of a Phase 3 Reality Bender), Memory Manipulation (Capable of erasing people's memory from across the planet), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated the minds of foundation personnel from across the planet, including making them forcibly destroy highly sensitive documents regarding information about her), Perception Manipulation (Can instantly turn the immediate area into a world of gray fog and unreality), Telepathy, Aura (Gives off an aura so powerful that even those who have no experience sensing reality benders describe her as giving off too much power), Spatial Manipulation (Created a building that is larger on the inside than it is on the outside), Death Manipulation (Killed an agent just by telling him to die), Creation (Created SCP-1530-2 and -3 from nothing but a picture of their paw prints), Biological Manipulation (Gave SCP-1530 the ability to function despite missing vital organs and receiving grievous wounds. Created the 17 entities consisting of both artificial and organic material that reside within SCP-2530), Law Manipulation (Manipulated the hundreds of rules SCP-1530-2 and -3 are bound by), Sound Manipulation (Caused the sound-based anomalies of SCP-2530), Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, At least Small Town level (Capable of releasing enough energy to be detected by four different Foundation Site sensors, with the energy released being compared to a meteor impact, the formation of a freak lightning storm, and a nuclear weapon test.), likely Higher with her powers Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Physically, At least Small Town level, likely Higher with her powers Stamina: High Range: Interplanetary (Capable of sensing the energy traveling between the sun and the moon) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Has managed to evade capture by the Foundation and the GOC for years while simultaneously manipulating them from the inside to prevent them tracking her down) Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Aura Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Law Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7